Two Christmas wishes coming true
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Spinelli and TJ share a special moment together on Christmas. TJ/Spinelli


A/N: Here is my Christmas one-shot for Recess. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

It was Christmas and the Recess gang wanted to do something together before spending the rest of Christmas with their families. Right now they were discussing their options. After a while they agreed to go ice skating. Everyone seemed excited with the exception of Spinelli.

On the way to the ice skating TJ, being her best friend, immediately noticed that something was wrong with her.

"What's going on Spin?" He asked her when their friends were going so far in front of them that they wouldn't hear them talking.

Spinelli hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I never learned ice skating." She finally said and looked down embarrassed.

Now that she confessed that TJ thought about the past winters. It was true, she had successfully avoided going with them ice skating each year, but now that had to change.

"I will teach you." He smiled at her.

"No, I don't want the other see me trying and failing miserably. Knowing my luck I will fall when I take the first step on the ice."

Spinelli had always been the strongest out of their group of friends and she was in some sports as good as the guys, so she had a reputation to lose.

"Every year are so many people there that they won't see us and for the falling part don't worry I will catch you."

Spinelli almost blushed at TJ's sweet words.

"O-Okay if you are sure."

"I am trust me. Now let's catch up with the others."

The two best friends ran up to the rest of the group and together they made their way to the ice skating.

When they arrived TJ said that the others should go ahead, he and Spinelli would find them on the ice for sure. Their friends nodded in agreement and the two were left alone.

"Ready?" TJ looked at Spinelli, who sat on the side with her ice skates on.

She nodded and tried to stand up. Her attempt failed miserably and she closed her eyes, awaiting the hard ice to meet her face, but it never came. Instead she felt herself being hold.

Confused opening her eyes she met TJ's. He had caught her in his arms and was know very close to her.

Spinelli blushed slightly and felt a strange feeling in her stomach. It was nothing new to her, because since their kiss in Gretchen's experiment she felt it every time they were so close to each other. She didn't know if this feeling was what adults called love, but she knew that she felt more for TJ than she should for a best friend.

"Are you alright?" TJ's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Let's try again. Just take my hand and I will show you how to skate."

When their hands locked together TJ couldn't help but blush a little. He had known for a while that he saw more in Spinelli than just his best friend and being so close to her intensified these special feelings he had for her.

Not once while he helped her skating he let her fall and after a while she got better.

"Do you want to try alone?"

"Nah I think I need a little more practice." Spinelli said shyly.

The truth was that she just wanted to spend a little more time with TJ like this. Little did she know that her best friend enjoyed their alone time together just as much.

After half an hour both of them couldn't deny that Spinelli would do fine on her own, but only let they go of each others hands when their friends came up to them. The group enjoyed a few more hours skating before leaving.

On their way home they gave their presents to the one who had to go another way than them, so in the end only TJ and Spinelli were left to exchange gifts.

Standing in front of the Spinelli household they looked shyly at each other. TJ fiddled nervously with his present for his best friend. He had put so much effort in it and he hoped she would like it.

Giving it to Spinelli he looked closely at her reaction. She was unusual careful with it and when she opened it her eyes widened.

"I-Is this really for me?" She asked amazed by the present he had given her.

"Yeah." TJ scratched his neck sheepishly. "After you painted this beautiful picture on the school ground I knew that you like art and so I thought of this."

Spinelli had to look again at his gift in her hands. It was so beautiful. He had craved a little wrestling arena out of wood.

"It must have been so much work and must have cost you a lot of time."

"That don't matter as long as you like it." TJ smiled at her.

"Like it? I love it." Spinelli hugged him, she couldn't believe he gave her something so special.

When they released the hug their eyes locked and they realized just how close they stood to each other now. Slowly TJ moved his face closer to hers. Spinelli closed her eyes knowing that what was coming was something they had both wanted for so long. Their lips met in a shy soft kiss.

No words were needed between them, because now all that they had wished for Christmas had come true.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas :)


End file.
